1. Field of the Invention
Elongate floor protecting door painting shield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the painting of a door without allowing spilled paint to damage and deface the floor underneath the door has presented a troublesome problem. Normally newspapers or like sheet material is placed under the door and over the floor that is to be protected from spilled paint. However, this is not a satisfactory solution, for as the door is pivoted on its hinges during the painting operation the newspaper or sheet material may become rumpled and stick to the lower painted side surfaces of the door, the newspaper be displaced from under the door, or paint spilled from the newspaper after the latter is being removed from under the door after the painting operation is completed, with the spilled paint falling onto the floor surface.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive floor protecting shield that is removably secured to the lower edge portion of a door prior to the painting of the latter, with the shield having arms that extend outwardly from opposite sides thereof onto which spilled paint may fall, and the shield capable of being removed from the door after the painting operation is completed, without danger that paint that has fallen onto the shield will be displaced therefrom onto the floor surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a painting shield that may be fabricated from light weight, resilient, sheet material, that is inexpensive, is simple and easy to use, and may be reused from a number of painting operations by simply removing the spilled paint therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a paint shield, in which the resiliency of the sheet material defining the same is utilized in maintaining the shield in removable engagement with the lower edge surface of the door during the painting operation.